Unforgettable Memories
by doobie-keebler
Summary: This is a collection many drabbles, drabbles that can and will be about anything that relates to pairings from Yu-Gi-Oh! I have feels for. Remember, reviews are loved. Rating can be susceptible to change. Plenty of puzzleshipping and blindshipping even though they're the same thing.
1. 001: My Dearest Aibou

**A/N: Puzzleshipping. Even though it's technically blindshipping. This is only one of many drabbles in this series, drabbles that can and will be about anything that relates to pairings from Yu-Gi-Oh! I have feels for. Remember, reviews are loved. **

"_Someday_

_Life will be fairer_

_Need will be rarer_

_Greed will not pay_

_Godspeed_

_This bright millennium_

_Let it come_

_Wish upon the moon_

_One day_

_Someday—_

_Soon."_

_- __**"Someday"; The Hunchback of Notre Dame**_

_**My Dearest Aibou**_

_Written by channybongs_

My Dearest Aibou,

This afterlife isn't the same without you. How I wish you could be here with me, but you deserve a chance to live a life of your very own. I could never take that away from you.

Even though this place looks bleak and pointless without your presence, I know that you'll be here someday. That knowledge alone gives me the hope to continue on, to wait patiently for your arrival. When I was a spirit, it was the same way: you always gave me the strength to continue, to never give up. You've managed to give me that same strength even though you're so terribly far away.

Oh, Aibou, I miss you so much. I miss you so much it hurts. I know I am not alone—Mana, Mahado, my cousin and Kisara give me plenty of company—but it's not the same without you, and I suspect it never will be. I know it's pathetic, but it is still true.

Oh, before I forget, Mana says hello. She misses you.

In fact, we all miss you. In addition with Mana, Mahado, my cousin, Kisara, Priestess Isis, Priest Shada, and Kalim all miss you. Even the spirit of the Ring and his thief look-a-like miss you, but I suppose it's only because they don't have anyone to pick on anymore. But, that's as heartwarming as you will get out of them, I believe.

Even though they would never admit it-at least to my face—they miss your friend Bakura Ryou terribly. Perhaps just as much as I miss you. The other personality of Ishtar Malik misses his other half, as well. He wouldn't ever admit it, either, even if he shows himself at all. I rarely see him; I don't think anyone does.

There's a million ways I could say this, but I should just write it the best way I know how. It's never too late, or too early, to be whoever or whatever you want to be. There's no time limit; you can stop and start whenever you choose. You can change or stay the same. All I hope is that you live a life you're proud of. You can do anything you want to, Aibou. You're so much stronger than you know.

Do not think of what you've lost. I know it's hard, but do not even think of me. The universe is large and you are so young. I'm certain that you'll find happiness in this world, despite that I won't be there to spend it with you. But, I will someday. Someday, we shall embrace and we can spend the rest of our eternities together. The distance is unbearable, I know, but all this suffering will be worth it someday in the future. I know this to be the truth.

I love you, Aibou. I give you all my love and kisses until that glorious day when we will meet again.

Always your Mou Hitori No Boku,

Atem


	2. 002: Kill them all, Jounouchi

**A/N: This is an excerpt from an AU I was planning to do for a while. "The Gravedigger" won out, but I still plan to do it eventually.**

**Even though it is in Jounouchi's POV, it is still puzzleshipping. Enjoy.**

**And as always, reviews are loved.**

At the hospital room door, I watch Atem for a moment; realize that most of his aloofness is in his suave attitude. Stripped of that, as he is now, there is only a young man, his wide-set eyes fighting to stay awake against the power of the drugs. Terrified of what sleep will bring. I cross to him and hold out the bundle.

"What's that?" he asks hoarsely. Damp edges of his hair form little spikes over his forehead.

"I made it for you. You know something to put in your drawer." I place it in his hands. "Smell it."

He lifts the bundle to his nose and takes a tentative sniff. "Smells like Yugi." Tears flood his eyes.

"That's what I was hoping. You and him being from the Capitol and all," I say. "Remember when we first met? You were a flower. Well, briefly."

Suddenly, he had my wrist in an iron grip. "You have to kill them, Jounouchi. You have to kill them all."

"Don't worry." I resist the temptation to wrench my arm free.

"Swear it. On something you care about."

"I swear it on my life." But he still doesn't let go of my arm.

"On your family's life," he insists.

"On my family's life," I repeat. I guess my concern for my own survival isn't compelling enough. He lets go and I rub my wrist. "Why do ya think I'm going, anyway, weird-hair?"

That makes him smile a little. "I just needed to hear it." He presses the bundle of daisies and vanilla to his nose and closes his eyes.


End file.
